This invention relates to a mild-temperature thermomassage instrument, which is particularly suitable for hand manipulation in applying hot compress and thermal massage upon the human body.
It is understood that various kinds of electric massage instrument are available at present. However, none of the known electric massage instruments is applicable to hot compress as well as massage because all of them are operated by an electric motor with very little variation of vibration. Therefore, up to the present time, no one kind of the conventional electric massage instruments can be suitable for applying massage on all parts of the human body.
On the other hand, although the conventional electric massage instrument is, in some way, effective in stimulating blood circulation and alleviating muscle fatigue, its efficiency is not satisfactory for individual requirements because of the monotonous vibration thereof.